Hammer toes are a type of foot deformity that affect people worldwide and have for many years. This type of foot deformity results in the curling in and/or under, of one or more toes. This deformity generally occurs in the second, third and fourth toe but can on occasion occur on the Great (Big) toe and Pinky toe of either right or left foot. An extremely common result of hammer toes is that the second knuckle of the toe rises up as the tip of the toe curls in and under it (the second knuckle). This deformity causes the tip of the toe and the top of the second knuckle to be pressed into and rub against the top and the bottom of the inside of a shoe. This often results in the development of corns, calluses or other pressure related sores that cause discomfort and pain and in some cases can be debilitating and impact quality of life.
There are a number of existing products that treat the curling in symptom of a hammer toe. One common product design is called a Hammer Toe Crest Pad. Hammer Toe Crest Pads are somewhat crescent (or more accurately, eye brow) shaped cushioned pads that go under the toes and have an adjustable band or non adjustable loop that allow it to be worn on the toe.
Historically, Hammer Toe Crest Pads have been made from a variety of materials including foam and elastic combined with cloth or leather. Hammer Toe Crest Pads are still made from these materials but contemporary designs also include construction from various types of gel polymers.
Hammer toe crest pads affect correction by pushing or wedging the curling toe open. This helps to reduce contact on the tip of the toe and the top of the second knuckle but it does not eliminate it. By the nature of the design and function of the hammer toe pad and of the effect of the hammer toe deformity itself, the toe will remain in a semi curled position. Since the toes remain in a semi curled position, contact between the interior of a given shoe and the tip of the toe or top of the second knuckle (of the deformed toe) is often not eliminated. As a result, corns, calluses and other pressure related sores do persist. Current designs of hammer toe crest pads do not effectively address the problems caused by pressure from a shoe.
In order to hold the hammer toe crest pad in place, some pads includes a ring that is intended to be positioned over one of the user's toes. Since the typical hammer toe crest pad are not designed to protect a specific toe (or toes) of the user, the location of the attachment ring on the crest pad has not been consequential and has generally been placed in the middle of the hammer toe crest pad. Further, these rings can be uncomfortable and can create unwanted pressure points on the toes.
In addition, there are products that exist to treat corns, calluses and other pressure related sores on the toes. These products are known as toe sleeves and toe caps. Toe sleeves are tubes that are open at both ends like a very short drinking straw and toe caps are open at one end but closed at the other like a small sock or finger condom. Historically, both toe caps and toe sleeves have been made out of foam but modern designs utilizes various gel polymers. Toe caps and toe sleeves do a good job of protecting the toes against corns, calluses and other pressure related sores but in the case of a hammer toe they do nothing to help straighten the toe or help to prevent the advancement of the hammer toe deformity.
In view of the industry shortcomings to completely address the needs of those with hammer toes, applicant considered many possible devices to overcome these shortcomings including combinations of existing devices. However, these attempts were unsuccessful and even potentially dangerous to the user. These shortcomings including combinations wherein combined structures created pressure points that could create excessive pressure on the toe such that blood flow to the toe could be adversely reduced and lead to serious medical problems. Further, these stress points also created excessive strain on the components leading to premature product failure and breakage in the field.
As a result, a product was still needed that would not only uncurl the toe and protect the tip of the toe and the top of the second knuckle from problems resulting from continual pressure and rubbing on the inside of a shoe but will also be safe and not create further medical problems or reduce the durability or life expectancy of the product.